Take it to the Streets
by Wild Stallion
Summary: Yugi is a homeless boy trying to save his dying friend. Yami is a rich kid trying to protect him and his sister from their abusive dad. What happens when these two cross paths and get into more trouble than what they started with?
1. The boy and his dog

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic so be nice! I have no idea where this idea came from, it just popped into my head. There's two different stories going on here so if you get confused let me know and I'll explain it to you.

There's gonna be a dog in this fic and he is based on my dog that passed away over seven years ago from cancer. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL HIM! If you even attempt to I will hunt you down and burn you alive! He was my best friend in the whole world and I will make sure you are kicked off if you take him without permission. I have no problem whatsoever if you would like to use him in your fics but _please_ ask me first. I know I may seem to go over the top with this but if you lost your best friend from birth suddenly then you'll know how I feel.

WARNING: This is a yaoi fic so if you don't like two men togetherI suggest you leave.

* * *

**Take it to the Streets**

Chapter 1 – The boy and his dog

* * *

"Move silently…like a cat" 

_Bark_

"OK, like a dog. Now shush, people are staring" He tapped the wet nose that appeared beside him and sunk low to the ground. Good thing he was small, it was harder for people to notice him. The dog standing tall next to him whimpered a little to show how impatient he was. "Just wait a little longer…"

The crowd of people took no notice of the two in the busy underground station. Most were either in deep conversation with someone or were talking non stop into their mobile phones. A train to their right pulled up and the doors flew. People piled in and out like sheep, pushing past each other to get through. "Now! Go!"

The boy and the dog flew into the mass and did their job. The boy quickly but silently reached into pockets and bags to see what he could find, while the dog sniffed about on the floor to find dropped items. Once the crowd quieted down they quickly ran to one end of the station in a dark corner, admiring their findings. The boy laughed. "Score! Look at this!"

He placed the money and jewellery on the ground, counting out the green paper. "50 yens! This should do us for a week, maybe longer! I love payday! What did you get?" He took a couple of wallets from the dog's mouth and empted them out. "I can't believe people wouldn't notice their wallets fall out of their pockets, how thick are they?" He counted the change that fell out and frowned. "7 yens, guess it's better than nothing"

He pulled out some credit cards and frowned. "It's so annoying, we have God knows how much money in our hands and we can't even use it because we've no pin number for it" He snapped the cards and threw them away. "At least we've got all this!" He said in a sing-song and waved the paper in front of the dog's face. The large animal patted his paws on the ground and wagged his tail happily. "We're gonna get a large meal tonight!"

The dog barked a couple of times and watched him put the money in his pockets. They ran up the stairs and onto the street which was just as crowed as the underground with people hurrying to work. "Where should we go today?"

They looked around before the boy got an idea. "I know where to go! Come on!" He ran down the street and cut through a small market before reaching their destination. "Italy in the heart of Japan" He read the sign with great pride, turning to the dog at his side. "Feel like eating at Tony's boy?"

A couple of barks and the dog bounding ahead was all he needed to know that the answer was a yes. He followed his companion and grabbed the scruff of his neck as he went to run through the front doors. "Round the back remember?"

They walked around the side of the building and came to the long ally that was the back of several shops. He walked up to the green door and knocked, patiently waiting. A tall man with short dark hair answered and smiled at the boy in front of him. "Yugi! What a pleasant surprise, Tony and I were beginning to think you'd forgotten us!" He spoke in a strong Italian accent.

"Hey, Tony, look who's here!" Another man, slightly taller and rounded, appeared behind him. His face also lit up at the sight of the young boy.

"My, my! It's ma lil' Yugi! Come here an give your Uncle Tony a hug!" He picked up the tiny boy and squeezing him.

"Uncle T, can't…breathe…"

"Oh, am a sorry" He put him back down and ruffled his hair. Tony was the owner of the restaurant and it was a very successful one at that. He and his cousin, Mario, had been running the place for nearly seven years, passing all heath inspections with flying colours. He knew Yugi for years and was always pleased when the young boy came to visit. He almost was like an Uncle to him. "I see Leo is still standing by you eh?"

He patted the dog's head while Leo's tail wagged at the attention he was getting. Leo was a three year old golden retriever and a very smart one at that. Yugi had found him as a pup, abandoned under the River Bridge and left to die. Since then Leo has never left his side. Yugi gave him his name from the extra amount of fur on his chest, it looked like he really did have a lion's mane and the name immediately came to him. And it suited him very well.

(Leo really was the name of my dog and he did have a furry chest like a lion's mane. I loved brushing it when I was wee and watching the fur wave about after it had been dried)

"So, what would we like to eat today?" asked Tony, clapping his hands together. "Me an Mario are dying in 'ere. We gotta no customers as it's only the morning, you know?"

Yugi laughed. "Just give us anything; you know what we like, oh!" Yugi went into his pockets and pulled some money out. "Leo and I think you guys should have this. You've been giving us free meals for years and I think it's time we paid you back"

Tony shook his head and took the smaller hands in his own, enclosing the money in Yugi's hands. "You need this far more than we do. And we give you free meals because we want you to know that you will always find food here whenever you're hungry"

"Uncle T…"

"Don't 'Uncle T' me. I'm not having you pay us to _live_, for goodness sake" He stood up and turned to his cousin. "Mario, prepare our special meal"

Mario jumped up and down. "You mean, _de one_?" he whispered. Tony nodded and smiled.

"Into the kitchen, it's time to cook!"

* * *

About half an hour later they appeared, Tony holding two plates and Mario holding a glass of juice and a bowl of fresh water. "Breakfast is served!" He placed the plates down in front of the boy and dog. "Eat up boys!" 

"Italian for breakfast, who knew?" laughed Yugi. Leo and him ate the entire plate and drank every last drop of juice and water they had. Yugi patted his belly and Leo licked sauce of his lips, both stomachs feeling fuller than full. "I think…I'm gonna burst"

Tony laughed. "Glad you enjoyed it"

"You guys should win awards for these meals. Oh, wait, you have" All three laughed. Tony's restaurant had won several awards for its home cooked meals and he really did deserve them. Suddenly Yugi gasped. "Oh no, I need to go get stuff for Ryou!"

Tony's face fell. "How is he doing?"

"He's not getting any better but he's not getting any worse either. It's so confusing…"

"Tell him we give him our very best wishes"

"I will. Thank you so much for the meal. Come on Leo" They ran back onto the street and headed for the pharmacy. "I can finally afford something to help Ryou, I'm actually excited about it" He smiled at the dog that just looked back up at him. They finally reached it and without being told to Leo sat and waited outside. Yugi had a good look around before finding a bottle of medicine that matched what was wrong with his friend.

He paid for it, ignoring the funny look the man behind the counter gave him at his shabby clothes, and met Leo back outside. He frowned when he met a snarling dog instead. "What's wrong boy?"

He followed the dog's gaze up the street and saw three tall boys heading his way. His heart stopped and he started to panic. It couldn't be, not now, not when he was so close. But as they drew nearer he realised it was them and without another thought he ran for it. The shouting and hurried footsteps behind him confirmed they'd spotted him. He watched Leo run ahead of him and turn a corner and when he turned he saw the dog crouched to the ground.

He smirked, Leo was really smart when it came to defence. He continued to run and smiled when he saw the familiar fence with the hole. He fell down on his knees but didn't crawl through just yet, he wanted to see this. Leo was still crouched and was snarling, ready for them. The boys ran round only to be met by a very angry dog. Leo leapt at the closer one and grabbed his arm in his jaws.

The boy cried out and tried to get Leo to let go but he was too strong. The other one pulled on the dog's tail trying to help his friend…big mistake. Leo immediately turned and snapped at the boy's hands, catching one of them. Yugi looked and suddenly noticed there was only two of them. Where was the third?

"Looking for me?"

Turning around he saw the tallest boy of the three standing above him. He went to climb through the hole but the boy grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. He felt himself being picked up and pinned against the fence. "Running from me is no use; you should know that by now. I know this place just as well as you do"

"Let me go, Marik"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"I'll get Leo on you, I swear"

Marik held Yugi's wrists in one hand above his head and quickly pulled out a shiny black object, smirking. Yugi quivered at the sight of the gun.

"Go ahead then, see what happens" He looked down and spotted a small white bag. "What have we here then?" He picked it up and ripped the bag open with mouth. "Medicine? Thinking of taking an overdose are we?"

"I-It's for Ryou. He's sick"

"Aww, shame I don't give a fuck" He threw the bottle to the ground and Yugi watched in horror as it smashed, spilling the liquid all over the sidewalk. "If you can afford that then you've already been pocketing this morning, am I right?"

Without waiting for an answer he raided the small boy's pockets and found his money supply. "Well, well. Looks like someone did pretty good this morning, thanks for the cash Yug. Knew you loved me" He let him go watching the weaker one fall to his knees before walking away. Yugi looked at the smashed bottle with tears in his eyes. He'd been trying for weeks to get the right amount of money to help Ryou and it had gone in a second.

He heard barking and looked up as a golden flash flew past him. "Leo, no! Leave him" The dog stopped and barked in Marik's direction before trotting over to his friend on the floor. He licked his face and Yugi placed his arms around his neck. "We'll just have to try again eh boy?"

The dog licked his face a few more times before crawling through the fencing. Yugi followed him and they headed towards a large, abandoned block of flats where they called home. Opening the doors they climbed the five flights of stairs and until they reached their room. Yugi slowly opened the door as Leo trotted in first and disappeared into the next room. Shutting the door quietly behind him he heard a small meow and saw a black and white cat come towards him.

"Hey there Angel"

Yugi picked up the cat and smiled as it nuzzled against his cheek. Angel was Ryou's cat and she was beautiful. Her coat was black apart from white stockings and a white tip on her tail. Unlike Yugi who found Leo, Angel had found Ryou. He was alone and starving in an ally when she suddenly hopped up to him, a whole freshly made sandwich in her mouth. And she gave it to him. Ryou swore she was his guardian angel sent to look out for him, hence how she got her name.

Walking into the second room in the flat Yugi smiled at the sleeping on the floor covered by a thin blanket. Leo was lying beside him panting slightly. Yugi sat beside them and ran a hand through his long white locks. Ryou stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his deep brown eyes. "Y-Yugi?"

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?"

"Still like shit but, hey, nothings new" He slowly sat up placing a hand on his head. "Tell the room to stop spinning"

Yugi laughed and placed the cat in his lap. Angel just curled up on her master's lap and yawned. Ryou started coughing and Yugi frowned remembering the medicine. He couldn't bare to tell Ryou he'd lost yet another chance to help him. "Where'd you go this morning?"

"To the subway and then to Tony's"

"Any luck?"

Yugi nodded feeling dead guilty about having to lie to him again. He noticed the sandwich sitting beside him with a couple of bites taken out of it. "I see you refused to eat again"

"My stomach can't take it, I thought I was going to throw up"

"Ryou, you need to eat something. That's why your stomach's like that; it's not used to food. Eating will help"

"But I don't want it"

"Please, just one bite" Yugi picked up the sandwich and held it towards him.

"No, I don't know where it came from"

"I stole it from the builders up the road. They're always leaving their lunches lying around. Now eat it"

Ryou sighed. "All right, but just one" He took the soft bread to his lips and took a small bite. He screwed his face up and swallowed only to start coughing again.

"Thank you" Yugi put the rest down and patted his back. Ryou finally stopped and wiped his watery eyes.

"I have…to lie down. I'm on a roller coaster again" Yugi helped him to lay his throbbing head back down causing Angel to move from her comfy spot. He fell asleep straight away while the other boy felt his forehead. He was roasting hot. Reaching over to a bucket he took a cloth from the cool water and placed it on his forehead. He held back the tears once again at the thought he was almost another step closer to getting Ryou better.

But he wasn't about to give up. There must be a way, there's _always_ a way.


	2. Brotherly Love

Thanks guys for reviewing! Let's see Yami's side of the story now and find out what his life is like. This chapter is set the same day as the first chapter.

Just for your information Yami is 18, Yugi is 17, Yami's sister is 13, and Bakura is also 18. And you all know Leo is 3.

There's something wrong with Yami, but what is it?

* * *

**Take it to the Streets**

Chapter 2 – Brotherly Love

* * *

Yami sat on the park bench completely away in a dream. It was much better than real life anyway. You wouldn't think it on the outside by his blank and tired expression but he was worried sick. His mad father had taken his sister out again, saying he was taking her to the fair. It was bullshit, the whole lot of it. He knew fine well she wasn't being taken there, he was just feeling frustrated so he needed cooling off.

He felt his swollen cheek and growled. Punched for protecting her, his little sister from being…used. Every other brother would have been praised for protecting their siblings, but not him. He'd tried to stop him from taking her but just got a beating as usual. It wasn't fair, why them? Why did God hate them so much? Looking towards the nearby road he saw a car speed past. He wasn't too fond of vehicles, for a certain reason…

Because him and his sister were rich they didn't have many friends, people thought that, because they were from the posh part of town, they were stuck up. But they were far from it. For as long as he could remember they both had been living in fear. Their mother had died after giving birth to his sister, she had been ill before that and having a baby had been too much for her body to take. It always upset him because he was never told exactly what had been wrong with her.

After that it was him that had practically raised her; their father had become the drunken ass that he was before getting married. It was always Yami that he targeted his anger towards but as his sister grew he drew towards her as well. Yami would try as best he could to focus his dad's attention on just him but it didn't always work. And now she suffered as well.

He looked at his watch – 6pm. They would be home now! Leaping from the bench he ran the three blocks back to his large home. The driveway was empty and all the lights were off. Approaching the front door he turned the handle and slowly pushed it open. He turned the hall light on and shut the door quietly behind him. He was scared to call out into the seemingly empty house but he was dying to hear his sister's voice.

"Yai? Yai, baby, you here?"

His heart sank when there was no answer. He took off his coat and placed it on the hook before entering the living room. His face screwed up at the strong smell of alcohol that flew in the air. He silently began to clean the room of the empty and half empty beer cans and wine bottles. If he didn't live here this place would have gone to the dogs a long time ago. The second he had finished he heard a car pull up and doors slam.

He quickly went into the hall as the door opened and a small girl was flung onto the floor, a hard looking man entering after. "I'm going out tonight so this place better be clean and you two in bed by the time I come back"

He left them like always, slamming the door behind him. The girl on the floor pushed herself up, tears flowing from her eyes that were taken from her brother. She was, in fact, the female version of her brother. If there wasn't a five year gap between them you would have thought they were twins. Her beautiful violet hair had blonde tips apart from a few full blonde streaks at the sides of her face.

Yami dropped to his knees and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He, too, began to cry. "I'm so sorry Yai, I really am"

"I-It's not y-your fault"

She sounded so tired and worn out. He pulled away and gently lifted her head up. "What happened?"

She just shook her head and looked away. Without another thought he picked her up and carried her upstairs. Being born three months premature made her really small for her age. She knew where he was taking her and sure enough they entered the bathroom. He placed her down on her feet and began to run a bath. Yai watched him leave and come back with her nightgown.

"Give yourself a good wash, all right?"

She nodded and gave him one last hug before he left her. Yami went downstairs and cleaned up the other rooms. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yami shifted in his sleep as loud banging was heard. He sat up, realising he'd fallen asleep in the living room. Looking at the clock it read 3am, just great. What was that anyway?

Sitting up he listened for where the banging was coming from…the kitchen. Cautiously he made his way down the hall and peered around the door. His dad was banging a bottle on the edge of the table, obviously trying to open it. Not wanting to be seen he slowly backed away but stood on a creaky floorboard. What are the odds?

"Yami? You better not be out of bed"

The boy didn't answer and kept slowly backing back down the hall towards the stairs. "YAMI!" His dad suddenly appeared in the doorway and growled. "Little shit answer me!"

_Don't let him throw you. Don't fall backwards or you're done for…_

Yami turned and made a run for it up the stairs but his dad wasn't about to agree to that. He ran after him and grabbed the teen's ankle causing him to fall forward. "I'm not done with you" He pulled the teen by his ankles and threw him to the ground so he landed hard on his back. His dad smirked at the painful expression on his son's face. "Aww, did I hurt you?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…it h-hurts…_

"Get up! Oh wait, you can't"

Yami just glared as his dad laughed. It wasn't the pain that was bothering him it was the fact he couldn't move. He couldn't move anything but his arms and that was a problem. His dad was circling him like a lion would its prey, but lions didn't play about with their food…

"Life sucks doesn't it?" That evil laugh filled the air. The older man knelt down and gently stroked the boy's cheek. "Who knew I could have had such a beautiful child"

"D-don't e-even try it"

"Aww, but its fun"

He slowly hovered above the teen and brought their faces closer. Yami closed his eyes and turned his head away, feeling unwanted hands glide down his chest.

"NO! Leave him alone!"

Both heads turned and looked to the top of the stairs. Yami's heart skipped a beat. "Yai! Get back in your room now!" His little sister was standing in her nightgown, a look of anger and fear on her face.

"Leave my brother alone!" She was ignoring him. All she cared about was getting her father away from her vulnerable brother. Yami felt the body lift from above him and watched in horror as his father slowly walked to the stairs. Yai gasped and took a step back.

"That's right Yai, listen to your brother" He started to ascend the stairs.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

But it seemed his voice was unheard as he carried on making his way towards the small girl. Yai looked down to her other half. "Yai run! I'll be fine, don't let him get you!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked back at her dad. The message got through as she ran back to her bedroom. Hearing heavy footsteps follow she locked the door and screamed as banging came from the other side. "Yai sweetheart, open up. It's daddy"

She shook her head and walked backwards, falling onto her bed. She grabbed her dressing gown and quickly put it on before running to the window. She opened it and carefully climbed onto the roof that was below her. Taking one last look to make sure he was still at her door she made her way round to another window.

Quietly opening it she climbed into her brother's room, knowing exactly what she was looking for. She tiptoed over to the small bedside cabinet and opened the top drawer.

_Where is it? Where is it? It's got to be here…AHA!_

With a small smile she pulled out a small bottle of white pills. She had to get these to her brother fast. Placing them in her pocket she tiptoed again to the window and, this time, climbed down the tree. Yami had a large tree right outside his window, very handy for escaping groundings.

Without a sound she landed on the soft grass and ran round to the front door. She listened for a second before very slowly turning the handle and pushing it open. She peered inside and saw her brother still lying on the floor but looking at her with a small smile. Yai could hear her dad still banging at her bedroom door upstairs.

Yai quietly closed the door and made her way over to Yami. Pulling out the bottle she took out two pills and placed them in Yami's mouth, watching him swallow them. "Thanks Yai"

She lay down and rested her head on his chest. "Yami I'm scared"

"I know, just be quiet, but if he moves away you've got to hide OK?" He felt her nod and then they fell silent still hearing the banging. After a few minutes Yami shifted making Yai sit up. She watched as he slowly pushed himself in a sitting position. "Help me stand" he whispered.

She grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up with slight difficulty, him being bigger and all. Once he was on his feet he took her hand and led her to the kitchen and through another door. They entered a dark, cold room but by the smell of oil Yai knew it was the garage. They kept their second car in here and both climbed into the back seat gently shutting the door.

"Yam, what if her finds us?"

"Ssh, he won't. I promise"

She crawled over and snuggled up to him for warmth. He placed his arms around her and shut his eyes. This is what they were reduced to – sleeping in the back seat of a car to hide from their own father. Was life really that cruel? No one could be in a worse situation than them could they?

He felt his sister's breathing fall into a pattern and knew she'd fallen asleep. Relaxing himself he also tried to fall asleep, into a peaceful world. A world without fear or pain. Where he could be the normal teen he should have been for all these years.


	3. Ambush!

Two reviews? At least I know Cammi and Robin love me!

* * *

**Take it to the Streets**

Chapter 3 – Ambush!

* * *

Why was everything wet? And warm? ………………….. "LEO!"

Yugi sat up and smacked the dog's head away, wiping the drool from his face. "What was that for?" Leo ran over to Ryou and licked his face before staring at his master. "Leo, he's asleep. Leave him"

But the dog was still not happy about the reply he was being given and started to bark. He ran to Yugi and tugged on his sleeve. "For God's sake will you chill and let us sleep"

Not good enough. Leo carried on pulling at him, a little harder now. "Leo for fuck's sake will you…" He watched the dog run over and nudge Ryou a few times. The boy didn't even move or flinch. With a curious look Yugi crawled over to Ryou. "Ryou?" Then he saw the problem – Ryou wasn't breathing.

"Ryou…Ryou!" He began to shake the boy to try and get him to respond. "Wake up! Please wake up!" Was he really…? But once he started coughing Yugi's own heart started beating again. "Ry-chan you OK?"

He helped him sit up, still keeping a firm hold on him. "My c-chest hu-urts"

Yugi could feel panic rise within him. Something was seriously wrong with him and he didn't know what to do. That was too much of a close call. If Leo hadn't had woken him…

"Listen Ry-chan, you can't fall back asleep in case that happens again" He propped him up against the wall and covered him in blankets. "I'm gonna get you some fresh water and something to eat and you've _got_ to eat for me OK?"

Ryou nodded. "I'll try" He slowly shut his eyes. "I'm so…tired…"

"No! I know it's hard but don't sleep. I won't be able to help if anything happens" He thought for a minute. "I know, Angel"

The cat bounded into the room and came by his side with a soft meow. He picked her up and placed in Ryou's lap. "Angel, don't let him sleep until I come back" She meowed again to show she understood. "Come on boy"

Leo got up and followed him out the door and down onto the street. But outside it finally dawned on him how close he almost his friend. He slid down the wall and brought his knees up to his chest and cried. What was he going to do? He couldn't take him to a doctor because he had no money for the fees and he'd tried several times to get medicine himself but something always went wrong.

Either he had a bad day at pocketing or Marik would steal it off him.

Marik…that bastard. He only cared for himself and himself alone. Living out here was bad enough without him and his gang making their lives much worse. Marik and his gang were like him, living on the streets and stealing from people for food and money.

Other homeless kids knew who he was – everyone was scared of him. And he was always carrying some form of weapon, but that was the first time Yugi saw him with a gun.

But there was one thing that really made people fear him – he wasn't afraid to hurt someone. Yugi heard rumours that he'd even killed a few kids because they refused to pay him for errands. For quite a while he'd managed to avoid Marik but now he seemed to draw his attention to him. He'd come close to Marik's bad side on a few occasions but thankfully Leo had saved him.

His head was urged up by a wet nose and he looked into big brown eyes. Leo licked his tears that were falling down his cheeks. "You're right. I need pull myself together" Leo sat down and watched him stand. "Ryou needs me and I'm gonna help him no matter what" Leo barked and stood up feeling his master's spirit rise. "We've got a busy day ahead Leo so let's get started"

They made their way over to fence and easily crawled through the hole. He checked that the coast was clear and ran across the road. He knew the neighbourhood off by heart and knew which ways were the quickest. First thing on the list – breakfast.

A building site was nearby and no doubt about it the workers would have their food lying around. He could easily go to Tony's but where was the fun and excitement in that? He crept up to the fence and peered round. Several men were working nearby and a little way of a shed could be seen. That was were the food was kept.

"OK boy, you know what to do"

Leo bounded into the construction site and ran up to the men. He grabbed the trouser leg of one of them in his mouth and tugged to get his attention.

"What the…? AAAAA!"

"How'd he get in here?"

Leo barked and ran deeper into the premises, leading them away. Yugi got up and made a break for the shed. The door was unlocked thankfully, and he quickly searched about.

"Hot dogs, sandwiches, fries, ah pizza!" If you're homeless any type of food is breakfast. He grabbed some sandwiches and chocolate bars before exiting in a flash. He ran back to the entrance and turned, letting out a loud whistle. Leo came running out from a pile of metal poles and they both ran for their lives.

Once they were clear from danger they slowed down to a walk and Yugi laughed while catching his breath. "They fall for that every time! Let's get this back to Ryou, I don't want to leave him alone for too long"

They continued along the sidewalk but their peace didn't last very long. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

"Back off Bakura"

Leo snarled and bared his teeth at the older boy but that didn't seem to affect him very much as his snigger hinted. "Pathetic. Guys, hold him"

Boys from Bakura's gang appeared, a couple holding a net. They quickly threw it over the dog who became entangled in it despite him clawing and biting. "Leo!"

Yugi saw another two approach him and without waiting another second he made a run for it. "Don't let him get away!" He heard Bakura yell and knew they weren't going to just stand there. He ran up the street, not knowing where to go. All he wanted to do was get away from them. He ran into a very fancy looking street with large posh houses. Without thinking he ran to the nearest one and went round the back.

He tried the back door but it was locked. Desperately searching for somewhere to hide he looked about frantically. There was a door at the back of the garage and he quickly ran over. _Please be open…_

It was and he bounded in and locked it. A very expensive looking car was parked neatly inside. He heard them run by the door. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"Well find him!"

He took a few steps back and clutched his chest as his heart pounded from exhaustion. He jumped as the door was banged on and the handle roughly turned about. "Dickhead, it's locked! He couldn't have gone in"

"He might have locked it from the inside"

They were going to find him, this was it. Suddenly the car opened and he dived around to the other side. He peered round to see a small girl in a nightgown walk slowly towards the door before stopping and staring at it. After a few minutes the boys finally left. The girl just stood there still staring at the door.

Yugi stood up and walked round. She heard his footsteps and whirled round, eyes wide. He stared in amazement at her eyes; they were so bright and were a similar colour to his. He watched as her eyes shifted from his to look at something which seemed to be just behind him.

Before he could turn to see what had caught her attention he was pulled from behind and slammed up against the car. He looked at the person who had him by the throat. He looked just like him…

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Le…let go. You're hurting me"

"That's the whole point dumbass"

"I'm hiding from someone, please, I don't mean any harm" The seemly older boy let him go and Yugi backed away a bit gasping for breath.

"Now, who are you?"

"My-my name's Yugi" He was starting to become a little afraid of this guy and regretted running in here.

"Well, Yugi, can I ask who you were hiding from?"

"Just some boys that's all" He backed away as the boy slowly made his way towards him.

"And why were they after you?"

"I-I…stop asking me questions! Tell me who _you_ are!"

"I'm Yami and I would appreciate it if you kept you distance from my sister"

Yugi looked at the small girl who hadn't flinched or moved from her spot near the door. "She's your sister?"

"Can't you tell? Now, back to the matter at hand..."

"Listen I really need to go now, I have a friend who really needs me right now and…"

"A friend eh?"

"Yes a friend now please let me go" He stared at Yami who stared right back with his piercing. There was something about them that was just so…warm. Like he was silently casting a spell over him.

"Fine, Yai"

The small girl walked away from the door and stood by her brother without even looking away from Yugi. Without waiting for a reply he ran straight out the door and back towards the street. That was weird…very weird…

But right now he had to find Leo and get back to Ryou. And without realising it he had once again lost their breakfast.


	4. All Alone

Sorry for taking so long to update but, to be honest, I couldn't be bothered! Sorry! Also it's because I was having friendship problems and realised that the one causing all the problems was me. I'm not going to go into too much detail because I'll start crying so let's just start the fic eh?

* * *

**Take it to the Streets**

Chapter 4 – All Alone

* * *

Bakura watched as a couple of his followers struggled with the captured dog as he snarled and fought against them. The net had been ripped so Leo had been bound with rope around his mouth and neck, much to his annoyance. Leo kept shaking his head back and forth to try and free himself but it wasn't going too well, the ropes were tired too tight.

"For fucks sake just pull him harder!" Bakura shouted.

"He's too strong!"

Suddenly, Leo leapt at one of the boys and knocked him over. Taking this chance he pulled away from the other ropes and ran for it. Leo ignored all the shouting as the group followed him and he ran towards the familiar fence and dived under it. The gang watched as he ran towards an abandoned block of flats. "The hole's too small for us"

"How do we get through?"

"You assholes, it's not that hard to restrain a dog!" Bakura whacked one of them over the head. Laughter was heard behind him.

"You were outsmarted by a _dog_?"

"Shut up Marik, you couldn't even catch it let alone hold it"

Marik and his few friends approached the others. "What's he doing running around without his little friend?" He looked towards the building where the golden retriever was taking refuge.

"That little shit made a break for it. Who cares where he is now, he'll have to show up sometime because I know he'll be looking for his pet"

Marik examined the fence – the hole was too small and there was barbed wire alone the top making it difficult to climb over it. But the fence was old and that hole had to have been made bigger by something…

"Hey, B, you got anything good on ya?"

Bakura searched his pockets and pulled out a knife. "Just this"

"Give it" Marik took it from him and knelt down in front of the opening. He put the knife in one of the holes and with all his might pulled it downwards. Just as he though, the wire on the fence was very old and worn so it easily cut it. He looked at Bakura and saw the exact same expression.

* * *

Ryou breathed in and out slowly to try and relax his sore chest. He'd managed to stay awake for the whole hour that Yugi had been away but he could feel that small strength failing. He was so tired…

Angel meowed and pawed and his arm. He smiled and stroked her smooth coat, she such a caring animal. What would he do without her?

Suddenly he heard clawing and whining at the door in the next room. What on earth? Angel leapt from his lap and disappeared round the corner. "Angel!" It sounded like a dog…a dog? "Angel, its Leo!"

The cat didn't need to be told, she already knew by the sound and the smell that was coming from the other side of the door. She leapt up and clung to the door handle while Leo did the same on the other side. They pulled the handle down and the door flew open as the cat leapt back to the ground and Leo trotted in.

Ryou watched as the dog approached him; mouth bound shut with long rope around his neck which was being dragged behind him. "Leo, what the hell?" He started to undo all the unwanted rope and threw it to the side. Leo shook himself and licked his lips, glad to be free again.

"Leo where's Yugi? What happened?"

The dog grabbed the blanket and pulled it off him before grabbing his sleeve and tugging on it. "What are doing?" He let go and ran to the other room, barking. "You want me to follow you?"

Leo just kept barking, ran out of sight to the door, and back again. He stopped and looked at Ryou with pleading eyes. "Leo I-I can't…"

No is not an answer. He ran back to the teen and roughly tugged on his sleeve. Ryou wasn't too happy about this. "Leo quit it! You're hurting me…" When he started coughing the dog stopped and stared at him, realising he was being a bit too harsh with the sick human. Ryou looked at the deep brown eyes and felt…uncomfortable.

Suddenly banging was heard close by and voices echoed up the empty block of flats. Leo listened then started growling. Ryou looked confused, why was he growling like that? Footsteps echoed up the walls and the voices got louder and less muffled. "Why are we in here? This place smells like shit…"

"Will you shut the fuck up!"

The sliver-haired boy's eyes grew. He knew those voices and they meant trouble. "Leo, shut the door, quick!" The retriever did as he was told and ran round the corner. He used his shiny wet nose to push it shut; unfortunately it was louder than intended. "Shit…"

The footsteps got louder and quickened. Leo appeared along with Angel, the cat leaping into his lap and the dog standing right in front of him in a protective way. They listened intensely for the voices outside.

"Are you sure it was on this floor?"

"Yes! Hence the fact we stopped on this floor!"

"Boss, look"

A few steps and creaking followed a small silence. Ryou felt his heart leap into his throat – Leo obviously didn't close the door right and had left it ajar. The door began to snarl worse this time, he meant business. Ryou gasped as chuckling came from the next room. "So this is where the mutt ran off to"

Bakura appeared with a smirk on his face. Busted…

* * *

Yugi slid down the wall to catch his breath. He'd taken sanctuary under the River Bridge, out of sight so those gang people couldn't find him. God knows how long he ran for, he hadn't stopped running since he left that boy's place…Yami was it? There was something really strange about him, but not in a scary way, if that was possible. And those eyes, so…he couldn't think of a perfect word to describe them.

Looking at the river below him he remembered what he was meant to be doing. "Leo!" He got back up and climbed up the embankment, onto the street. Now that he thought about it properly he didn't have a clue where they would have taken his dog. But Leo was strong, he could take care of himself for a little while longer. Right now he needed to go back and check on Ryou to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep again. Maybe leaving him alone in the first place wasn't the best idea.

* * *

"Hey Marik, there's where the smell of shit's coming from"

Marik stood beside his friend while the rest of their gang members stood behind them. The second leader laughed. "He's still around is he? Thought you'd gone up and left"

Ryou just growled, Leo taking a few small steps forward baring his fangs. "This fucking animal's starting to piss me off" Bakura frowned at Leo. Without hesitating he reached for something in his back pocket and pulled out a shiny black object. A loud bang filled the air and Leo yelped, falling to the ground.

"Leo!...you asshole!" Ryou couldn't believe it. Without a care he'd just shot an innocent animal.

Bakura laughed and approached the weakened teen only noticing the hissing fur ball on his lap. "Another one eh? Ghan, get rid of it" One of the boys with them appeared with a large coat and when the cat leapt to claw him he grabbed her and held her inside it.

"Ang…!" He was cut short as he felt himself being slammed against the wall. He started coughing again before looking at his attacker. Bakura smiling face was enough to make anyone sick.

"Aww, got a cough have we?" He noticed the sweat on his forehead and placed a hand there. "And we have a fever too, my we are sick aren't we?"

"Fuck you!"

Now, now, no need for harsh language. I'm just being concerned for my friend"

"I'm not your friend! I never have been!"

"Sure about that? I'm always around to help a friend in need" Ryou's eyes widened as hands made their way under his shirt. He pushed the older male but it didn't do much as he just had his arms pinned at each side against the wall.

"I wouldn't do anything to get me annoyed" He smirked as Ryou started coughing again. It may not be as much fun if he's weak but then again…

"Leave us, and get rid of the animals"

Bakura's men did as they were told, a couple of them carrying the seemingly dead dog out with them. Marik also told his men to leave before approaching the two in the corner. He knelt down beside Ryou and pressed his lips against the British boy's for a second before pulling back to look at him. "Don't go too hard on the poor boy B, he's not well"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him…much" They both smirked before Marik stood and headed out, but stopped in the doorway.

"I'll make a deal with you – you can have the lil boy to do with as you please as long as I get Yugi" Bakura thought for a moment.

"Done" Marik nodded and finally left. Ryou growled.

"Don't you lay a _finger_ on him!"

"Oh I won't, but he might" He motioned his head to Marik had just stood. "But I wouldn't worry about that, I'd be more concerned about your welfare right now"

"Just 'cause I've got a cough doesn't mean I'm w-weak…" He lowered his head and started to harshly clear his throat.

"I bet your not. Now, let's have some fun shall we?"

"P-piss off"

"It won't be piss I'm jacking off"

"That's disgusting!" He gasped when Barkura's hips grinded against his own.

"Let's see if I can change your mind, shall we?" Ryou sighed and lowered his head, bangs hiding his eyes. He was far too weak to fight him off and he could feel his chest tightening. It was getting harder to breathe. Maybe he would pass out before it got too unbearable.


	5. Problems all around

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you like it! I'm having fun writing this. Sorry if anyone is a Ryou fan holds 'Ryou fan' sigh above head but he's not going to have a good time in this chapter, please don't hurt me though! It's for the plot! THE PLOT!

I don't know if I used the right word for big brother here at the start so if it's wrong please correct me, thanks!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Take it to the Streets**

Chapter 5 – Problems all around

* * *

Yami just stared at the door that they're visitor had just ran out of. There was something odd about him but he knew one thing – he can't have been from around this area, the clothes he wore were a dead give away. Yai tugged on her brother's sleeve. "Oni-chan? Hello, you there?"

"U-uh, sorry babe, I was just thinking"

"Is it safe to go back in the house now?" Yami blinked. That was a good question, this wasn't the time to be thinking about someone how had just got lost. He took her hand and slowly walked over to the door that connected the garage to the kitchen.

"Don't let go of my OK?" She gave a small nod and squeezed his hand slightly. Yami pushed open the door and peered inside. The curtains were still closed and the smell – there was no way to put in words how horrid it was. Alcohol bottles lay everywhere and a few were smashed. There was no sign of their father though.

"Where's dad?"

"Ssshh!" They entered the living room to find it in the same state as the kitchen. Vomit stained the carpet and stubbed out cigarettes were dotted here and there. Yai put her hand over her nose and whined.

"It smells really bad in here" Picking up his little sister he carried her across the vandalised room and took her to the stairs.

"Go and get dressed quickly"

Yai looked a bit confused. "Why? What are we doing?"

"Going for a very long walk"

* * *

Yugi knelt down by the fence and frowned. What were Bakura and Marik's gang doing hanging about outside the flats? Something wasn't right and it wasn't just because they was no sign of Leo. He knew he shouldn't have left Ryou, if they find him…

He sighed heavily and tried to think. There wasn't really another way into the building, well, a safe one anyway. They must have been determined to get through by the looks of the torn fence. By why? Did they think he'd gone back here? Loud laughter made him look back in their direction. One of the taller boys had just come out of the building holding a big bundle in his arms; it looked a bit like a jacket. Yugi didn't see what was so amusing about it.

But what was about to come next was going to be a big shock for him. Another two boys came out carrying something bigger and Yugi's violet orbs were near tears as the bundle was thrown lifelessly to the ground. "Leo…"

* * *

"Get off! And give that back before I punch ya one!"

"Make me!"

"That's it!" Tristan pounced onto his blonde friend. "Give it back ya lil shite!"

"Little! I'm taller than you!"

"Are you hell!" Suddenly both moaned in pain as their heads collided together. Joey shoved Tristan of him and stood up, pressing his nose against the third person with them. "What the HELL was that for?"

"Who nicked it?"

"What?"

"Who nicked the wallet?" Malik repeated himself and stared at them both. Tristan rubbed his head and stood up.

"I did, he's just too lazy to go get his own!" Joey turned his attention back to the other male and was about to punch him when Malik grabbed his wrist.

"Knock it off. You can get your own later"

"But he took the last one I got so why shouldn't I take his?"

Tristan's face turned red. "You lost that damn thing on your own so it's your own damn fault!" He quickly returned to his natural colour and turned away, putting the newly stolen item into his pocket. "I'm not gonna waste my time arguing with you"

Now it was Joey's turn to become a different colour. "Why you fu…"

"Enough!" Malik jumped in between them both. "If anything I'm sick of the two of you arguing! We've got plenty of time to get some more money but right now we need to go back to The Hall" Both of them winced at the name. The Hall was basically, how do I put this? It was a whore house. For both males and females, but mainly males. The three of them had agreed to work there in return for shelter and food. But for what they were put through they weren't given much money for it.

"Do you _have_ to mention it?" Tristan still had his back turned.

"It's better than being on the streets"

"I'd rather be on the streets than be in that place"

Malik looked at his blonde friend. "No, you wouldn't"

"What are we gonna do now then? 'Cause I ain't going back there for a while" The brunette turned to his two friends.

Malik looked down to the ground. "I have a customer soon so I need to head back"

Joey and Tristan both gasped, eyes wide with complete shock. "Y-your still gonna do…after what happened?"

He nodded at Joey. "I really need the money and, let's face it, none of us like cleaning up so the place so…"

"Yeah, but what if…" Joey was cut of by Tristan elbowing him in the side.

"I'll be fine"

"You sure dude? I mean, we can come with ya if you want?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, really. Thanks" _Although, I'm not exactly feeling confident right now…_

* * *

Ryou kicked out and managed to hit his target. Bakura loosened his grip and let go to hold his injured, um, nuts. The smaller of the two wriggled out of his grasp and tried his very best to stand. His head span around like mad and he just fell back down onto his knees.

"You…little fuck!"

Ryou turned to see Bakura slowly get to his feet with a very mad expression on his face. Ryou went to stand again but was rough pushed onto his front as a heavy weight was felt on top of him. "I would have just go along with it but because you've _pissed me off_…" He yanked Ryou's hair so his head was forced upward. "…I'm gonna make you suffer"

He flipped Ryou around so he was on his back and pinned his arms on each side of his head. "You're my little bitch – remember that"

"I'm no one's bitch"

Bakura brought his face inches away from Ryou's. "Oh yes you are. All you're good for is a fuck and I'm gonna prove that right now. But I'm gonna make you suffer as well and I know how. I haven't forgotten all the good times we used to have"

"No matter what you do you'll never break me because someone else will always be there to pick up the pieces"

Bakura smirked. "We'll just see about that" He looked about the room and spotted a bed with no mattress in the corner. He got of Ryou and dragged him across the ground by his wrists. Grabbing the discarded rope that was used earlier on Leo he tied the younger's hands to one of the bed legs.

"Fucking let me go!"

"Such a foul mouth for a young one"

Bakura slowly crawled onto him and buried his face into his neck, nipping at his ear lobe. Ryou struggled against him but it was having the opposite effect.

"Don't! Bakura don't, please!" He was finding it hard to breathe again and having a heavy body on him wasn't exactly an advantage. Bakura just smirked.

"Begging now eh? I'm afraid it's too late for that…"


	6. Yami helps out

Right, I've just gotten a new laptop so hopefully I should be updating a lot more. So, here's a first update!

Marik kinda has two sides to him in this chapter, just to prove people do have two sides to them.

* * *

**Take it to the Streets**

Chapter 6 - Yami helps out

* * *

Yami carried his little sister through the darkened streets. The sun was setting and it was getting darker by the hour. He'd lost track of how long they'd been walking around and he was begining to think they should start heading home. Even though that was the last place he wanted to go. Hopefully his father was either still out or was unconsious on the front room floor.

He stopped walking and stared ahead. Yai lifted her head from it's 'perch' on his shoulder. "Why have we stopped?"

Yami put her down, she was getting a bit heavy now. He took her hand. "I think we should go home now, it's getting late"

Yai whined. "But I don't want to...what if dad's there?"

"It doesn't matter, we'll just lock ourselves in the bedroom and get some sleep, ok?"

She looked to the ground and nodded. They walked a couple more blocks before Yai suddenly stopped. Yami looked at her. "Yai?"

He noticed she was staring across the road and he followed her gaze. His eyes widened at the figure that was peering through a barbed wire fence. "Isn't that the boy that we saw earlier?" asked Yai.

"Yeah, it is. But what's he doing?"

They noticed he was very interested in something on the other side of the fence. Yami looked past him and saw a small group of guys in a circle. They didn't look too friendly. He watched as the familiar male moved and sneeked through a hole in the fence Yami failed to notice. Yai tugged on his arm.

"Where's he going?"

Yami seemed to ignore her as he slowly crossed the road and watched as, what was his name? Yugi or something?, approached the 4 other males ahead. _What are you up to? _The male that had a rolled up jacket in his arms cried out as the jacket seemed to have comed to life. A cat squeezed out of the jacket and scratched the male across the face before making a run for it. Yami heard him curse but as the cat made a break for it they didn't seem interested in getting it back.

The smaller male suddenly made a run towards the 4 other guys and he shoved one of them so hard he fell flat on his face. Yami's eyes widened. He watched as the other 2 turned to him and Yugi began to back off a bit. He could just make out what they were saying.

"What the fuck?" The one who Yugi pushed got back up and growled upon seeing his attacker. "Well if it isn't the little shit"

Marik walked in front of them and smiled. "I was wondering where you had got to. Come to bury your dead mutt?" He indicated towards Leo's lifeless body.

Yugi could feel the tears wealling up as he looked at his furry friend. "You're bastards, all of you!"

The 2 boys suddenly grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back. Yugi struggled but to no avail. Yami growled. Yai tugged on his arm. "What are they doing?"

Marik grabbed Yugi's chin and forced him to look at him. "You get on my nerves you little paracite. You always mess up everything"

"You guys think you can ruin other people's lives and get away with it? I don't think so. I'm sick of you lot trying to make my life a living hell. I stand up for myself and for my friends, you lot are just a bunch of usless assholes that take pride in making other people miserable"

Marik let go of his chin and smiled. Suddenly he back-handed the boy across the face. The 2 guys let Yugi go and laughed as he fell to his knees. He put a hand to his lip and spotted blood on his hand. Marik knelt beside him and whispered in his ear. "You said you like to stick up for your friends, right?" Yugi looked at him. "What about protecting them?"

"Wh-what do you mean? What have you done to Ryou?"

Marik laughed then looked at the guys. They grabbed him again and forced him to his feet. They held his arms so hard he thought they were going to break off. Marik appraoched him. "Bakura is having, shall we say, a _hard_ time with Ryou"

Marik slipped a hand into the smaller male's pants. Yugi struggled but the 2 boys holding him just held him tighter. Marik found what he was looking for and began rubbing it up and down. "Get it?"

"M-Marik..stop...please..."

"Why? Enjoying it too much?" Marik smirked as he felt the younger boy get excited. One of the boys laughed.

"Let us have a go Marik"

"Yeah, can we not break him?" One attacked Yugi's neck while the other slipped a hand under his shirt. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"PLEASE STOP!"

They began to get rough when suddenly one of the boys that was holding Yugi was yanked away. Marik backed off and the other 2 guys also stepped back as someone puched one of their gang. Yugi fell to the ground, one hand clutching his swollen lip, the other grasping his now slighty sore member.

Marik growled at the newcomer. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" snapped Yami. "Touch him again and I'll break your necks"

The other 2 boys went for him but Yami was too quick for them. He took them both out no problem. Turning to Marik, Yami smirked at the glare he was being given. Without a word he made a run for it back into the building. Yami turned to Yugi and knelt down beside him.

"Let me see" He made Yugi look at him. The boy's lip was swollen and was still bleeding. Yugi gave him a quick look then shook his head free.

"Please don't touch me"

Yami glared. "I help you and that's you're way of saying thanks is it?"

" No, I..." The boy seemed confused as to what to say or do. Yami sighed and helped him to his feet. Yugi looked at the building again. Yami noticed his gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"It...It's my friend. He's in there"

A small noise from behind cut them short. Yugi smiled. "Leo!" They ran over to the dog as the golden retriever slowly sat up. But then Yugi's smile disappeared. One of Leo's back legs was bleeding. Yami looked at the wound.

"He's been shot"

"Yami?" They looked behind at a young girl.

"Yai I told you to stay behind!" She didn't say anything and Yami turned back to Yugi. "You said your friend is in there right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, he's...really sick..."

Yami's gaze softened. "Don't worry, we'll get him out of there"

* * *

Ryou screamed as Bakura pounded into him. He could feel his insides being ripped and the sweat was just pouring off him, but no matter what he did Bakura wouldn't stop.

"B-Bakura...stop..."

Bakura ignored him and just responed by grabbing his shaft and pumping it in time with thrusts. Ryou cried out again, cursing his body for reacting to Bakura's touch. He smirked. "Your body seems to like it"

Tears were streaming down his face as Bakura continued his assult. Bakura roughly pumped Ryou's hardened member. "Be a good boy Ryou and cum for me..."

"G-et off m-me..."

Bakura ignored him again. He groned as he felt Ryou's walls tighten around him, finally sending him over the edge. He cried out as he came deep within the younger boy below him. He supported himself and caught his breath before smirking and grabbing Ryou's still hardened member.

Ryou tossed his head from side, trying to get rid of the waves of pleasure that filled his entire body. He felt dirty, he could feel Bakura's essense inside him and it made him want to vomit. Bakura laughed and leaned over so his stomach was against the shaft he had a hold of. "I want you to cum all over me Ryou, you know you want to..._need_ to release all this so just do it"

He leaned down and took a num in his mouth, nipping and sucking at it. Ryou gasped and tried his best not to cum...but he felt Bakura move his hips and his eyes widened.

"That's right, I'm still inside you..."

Bakura moved his hips and pumped Ryou's member one last time. Ryou finally lost it and came into Bakura's hand. His seed splattered onto Bakura's chest and his body finally relaxed. Bakura rubbed Ryou's cum all over his chest then took some on his fingers and licked them. "Mmm, you taste so sweet"

He took some more and pried Ryou's mouth open. "Here, taste..." Ryou retched at his own cum and spat it back out. Bakura pulled himself out of Ryou and stood up, putting his clothes back on. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye my little angel"

He took one last look at him before leaving the room. He found the rest of his gang waiting outside for him and signaled for them to follow him. They followed without a single word. They were halfway down the stairs when they came across Marik. "What is it?" asked Bakura.

* * *

Yami had carried Leo to the side of the building, out of sight of anyone else who may be watching. Yugi and Yai followed and watched as he slowly put the injured back down. Yugi knelt beside his best friend and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Leo, I shouldn't have left you..."

The dog just whined and licked his cheek. Yami smiled then turned when he heard voices again. "Quiet guys..." He pulled Yai behind him and listened closely.

They all ducked down as the rest of the gang emerged from the building. They helped up the three guys that Yami took down then all ran off, disappearing under the fence. He sighed in relief and turned to Yugi. "Which floor are you on?

"The third"

Without saying anything else he picked up Leo again and headed inside. Yugi was lost for words and just followed. They made they're way up the stairs and Yugi opened the door to his place. He ran into the next room and gasped.

"RYOU!"

He fell to his knees and untied his friend. He grabbed Ryou's blanket and wrapped it round his naked form. Yai stopped in the doorway and also gasped. Yami put Leo down in the first room and went to see what the commotion was. His eyes widened as he saw a broken body in Yugi's arms.

"Ryou...Ryou open your eyes" He brushed the bangs from his eyes but they was no response. He felt his forehead as Yugi knelt down on Ryou's other side. "His fever's gotten worse..."

Yami felt his pulse. "His heart is beating far too fast. This boy is seriously ill, why haven't you taken him to hospital?"

"We can't afford to buy a fucking sandwich so how on earth can we afford hospital bills?"

Yami just looked at the ground but then he spotted something else. "Yugi..."

Yugi followed Yami's gaze and gasped. Blood marks were on the floor and on Ryou's legs. Yami looked at Yugi then turned to his sister. "Yai go and stay with the dog and don't come through untill I tell you to"

Yai nodded and left. Yami turned back to Yugi. "I'm just gonna check ok?" Yugi nodded and watched as he pulled the blanket back and slipped his hand between his legs. He pulled his hand back, blood on his fingers. "He's bleeding...down there..."

"You mean he's been..."

"It looks like it and it's not just blood either..." He wiped his hand on the blanket and pulled out his cell phone.

"What are doing?"

"Calling an ambulance. He's needs to go to the hospital now"

* * *

Malik walked into The Hall filled with worry. He was always scared of this place, always had been. If you didn't keep your guard up you were done for. Males and females were hanging about the corridors, waiting for their turn. Malik walked past a room that had its door half open. He could see four guys having their way with another male. He felt disgusted, the boy only looked 13/14 years old and he clearly wasn't enjoy the treatment. They probably found him somewhere and dragged him back here.

He continued to walk down the corridors until he reached his room. He opened the door and upon closing it he was tackled from behind. He was pinned to the ground and it took him a couple of minutes to realise who it was. "I need to fuck you...now"

Malik winced. "Marik...my side..."

The older male quickly got off him and helped him sit up. Malik held his side. "You should know it still hurts"

"I know, sorry"

He leaned over and kissed him, Malik returning it quite happily. Marik became hungry and licked Malik's lips, asking for entry. Malik smirked and kept his lips tightly closed, finding it amusing as Marik tried forcing his tounge into his mouth. Marik growled and held his nose. Malik reached up and tried moving his hand but Marik grabbed both his wrists in one hand and kept the other on his nose.

Malik tried moving his head from side to side to get free but had no luck. He finally opened his mouth to breathe and Marik took his chance and slipped his tounge in. He raveneged the hot cavern and moaned as their tounges entwined.

Stopping for breath they looked into each others eyes and smiled. "I love you Malik"

"I love you too"

He pulled Marik into a hug and held him close. He loved these moments, just Malik and him. He felt Malik move slightly. "It's still sore..."

Marik reached round and rubbed his side. "I know, it'll be sore for a long time" Malik relaxed into the touch. Marik felt his blood boil, he'd get the ass hole that did this to him. He's stab him and leave him for dead, just like he did to Malik.


End file.
